reenamoramiento
by gumbalitocho
Summary: milk estaba sufriendo y alguien inesperado iva a aliviar ese dolor


luego de la batalla contra cell milk estaba destruida sin su goku gohan a punto de volverse un adolescente y el que se sentia culpable de la muerte de goku todo iva para mal y ella jamas penso que todo eso iva a terminar gracias a un principe en c.c milk y bulma tomaban el tf mientras que gohan jugaba con el pequeño trunks bulma tuvo que irse por que se entero de que su padre y su madre habian sufrido un accidente en auto bulma se fue y milk se quedo con gohan y vegeta entrenaba milk le dio la mamadera a trunks y se rrecosto a dormir por su depresion gohan se quedo viendo television hasta que entro vegeta gohan dijo

-buenas tardes señor vegeta

-que demonios haces en mi casa

-estabamos con la señora bulma y...

-que me importa vete de aqui!!!!

tantos gritos despertaron a milk que bajo a ver que sucedia vio que vegeta queria echar a su hijo y se enojo

-mejor por que no te vas tu principe arrogante por que no creo que con lo buen padre que eres cuides bien a trunks por eso me quedare

-te atreves a ablarle asi al

-si ya se al principe de bla bla bla

-humana repugnante

vegeta enfadado volvio a la camara de gravedad pero se distraia facilmente pensando en que milk era la unica persona que habia demostrado no tenerle miedo el entrenaba como podia y milk preparaba la cena para gohan ella la mamadera para trunks y no para vegeta vegeta vino y dijo

-humana y mi comida

-no soy tu esclava cocinate tu mismo

vegeta no tubo otra opcion que cocinarse la cena el mismo gohan estaba durmiendo igual que trunks y milk labava los platos bajo la atenta mirada de vegeta y eso la incomodaba asi que lo encaro y dijo

-que rayos quieres que tanto me vez -hablame bien humana por que yo no soy kakaroto

la mencion de goku la hizo estremecer y vegeta lo noto

-jajaja lo extrañas

-no tengo por que desirte eso

-pobre ingenua por que estar con alguien como el que prefirio morir que estar contigo

-no sabes lo que dices

-se lo que pensaba piensa como un saiyajin y los saiyajines hacen eso abandonar a sus hembras para que lloren y sufran jajajaja yo le hare lo mismo a la ingenua de bulma ella cree que yo la amo y le caera como agua fria que la voy a abandonar pero no muriendo como kakaroto (se empieza a acercar) si no con otra hembra una hembra que no me teme asi son como me gustan

-que estas haciendo alejese

-o si no que me golpiaras sabes que me deseas

-como puedes decir eso yo amo a goku

-pero el no penso como saiyajin y te abandono ahora tu necesitas un poco de diversion quieres divertirte conmigo (la besa)

ese beso era lo que ella necesitaba necesitaba amog de nuevo y no sabia si eso era amor pero era lo mas cercano que iva a tener asi que correspondio el beso vegeta se dio cuenta la tomo en brazos y la llevo a un bosque con un lago cristalino precioso milk quedo maravillada y como a vegeta no le gusta esperar se quito la armadura las botas los guantes y el traje azul quedando desnudp demostrando que no le gustaba usar boxer se acerco a milk y le quito el kimono dejandola en ropa interior le quito el corpiño y la bombacha dejandola desnuda el tomo con agresividad una pierna de milk y la coloco en su cadera milk de un brinco se coloco sobre el y el la embestia contra un arbol milk gemia sintiendo el baiben de las caderas de vegeta ella se sentia en el cielo y por un momento hasta llego a olvidarse de goku a ella lo unico que le importaba ahora era gemir y disfrutar vegeta disfrutaba oirla gemir y pedir mas vegeta se vino dentro de ella causando que ella tambien se viniera pero vegeta no paro ni un segundo la seguia envistiendo y se corrio como 4 vecez mas milk no daba mas y queria parar pero vegeta estaba muy exitado para parar la embestia fuertemente hasta llego a romper varias ramas se corrio una vez mas y la puso en el suelo se rrecosto a su lado y se durmieron

(10 meses despues)

ya habia nacido el resultado de esa noche y su nombre era goten ambos decidieron guardar el secreto por el bien de todos cada noche se encontraban y tenian relaciones y su vida continuo vegeta con bulma y años despues goku con milk de nuevo ella amaba a goku y prefirio estar con el que con vegeta vegeta no lo tomo natural por eso se dejo posesionar por babidi y al verse humillado de perder decidio dejar a milk

 **fin**


End file.
